Blackwater Elite
The Blackwater Elite is a professional basketball team owned by Ever Bilena Cosmetics, Inc. that is playing in the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) beginning in the 2014–2015 season. The franchise began as one of the founding teams in the PBA Developmental League. It transferred to the PBA after being accepted as an expansion team. The team is named after the Ever Bilena's brand of men's fragrances. History Blackwater was one of the founding teams in the PBA Developmental League (PBA D-League). It won one PBA D-League championship. The team's predecessor was the Blu Detergent team in the Philippine Basketball League (PBL), best known as the first Philippine basketball team of Asi Taulava. PBA expansion franchise application On April 10, 2014, Ever Bilena Cosmetics, Inc., along with Manila North Tollways Corporation (NLEX Road Warriors) and Columbian Autocar Corporation (Kia Sorento) were given approval by the PBA Board of Governors to become expansion teams in the PBA. Upon entry to the PBA, the three teams will select players from a dispersal draft in July consisting of unprotected current PBA players and free agents. They will also get to pick rookies in the 2014 PBA draft in August. Blackwater and the NLEX Road Warriors became the first franchises to enter the PBA from its D-League. First win in franchise history With the help of Gilas player Marcus Douthit, Blackwater got their first win in 2015 PBA Commissioner's Cup against San Miguel Beermen, 80-77. Current Roster *SG #0 - Mike Cortez ©, 6'0 in (1.83 m), 170 lbs (77 kg) *SG #1 - Michael DiGregorio, 6'1 in (1.85 m), 185 lbs (84 kg) *SG #2 - Raphael Banal, 6'2 in (1.88 m), 190 lbs (86 kg) *PG #6 - Roi Sumang, 5'8 in (1.73 m), 155 lbs (70 kg) *C #7 - John Paul Erram, 6'8 in (2.03 m), 227 lbs (103 kg) *PG #9 - Mark Cruz, 5'6 in (1.68 m), 150 lbs (68 kg) *SG #10 - John Pinto, 5'10 in (1.78 m), 195 lbs (88 kg) *PF #12 - Mac Belo, 6'4 in (1.93 m), 185 lbs (84 kg) *PF #15 - James Sena, 6'4 in (1.93 m), 225 lbs (102 kg) *PG #16 - Renz Palma, 6'0 in (1.83 m) *PF/C #17 - Chris Javier, 6'4 (1.93 m), 200 lbs (91 kg) *SG/SF #18 - Allein Maliksi, 6'3 (1.91 m), 180 lbs (82 kg) *PF/C #22 - Dave Marcelo, 6'5 (1.96 m), 223 lbs (101 kg) *SF #23 - Reymar Jose, 6'4 (1.93 m), 210 lbs (95 kg) *PF/C #24 - Jarrid Famous (I), 6'11 (2.11 m), 240 lbs (109 kg) *SF #41 - Kyle Neypes, 6'4 (1.93 m) Notable Players 'Local Players' (A-F) *Dylan Ababou (2016-2017) *Val Acuña *Raymond Aguilar (2016-2017) *Jason Ballesteros (2014-2016) *Raphael Banal (2016–present) *Mac Belo (2016–present) *Gilbert Bulawan (2014-2016) *Niño Canaleta (2017–present) *Jerick Cañada *JR Cawaling *Robby Celiz *Reil Cervantes *Mike Cortez *Mark Cruz (2017–present) *Arthur dela Cruz (2015-2017) *Chris Ellis (2017–present) *J.P. Erram *Bryan Faundo *James Forrester (2016-2017) (G-L) *Riego Gamalinda *Frank Golla (2016) *Brian Heruela *Carlo Lastimosa *Eddie Laure (M-R) *Dave Marcelo (2017–present) *Jason Melano *Denok Miranda (2016–present) *Alex Nuyles *Kyle Pascual *Tristan Perez (2016–present) *John Pinto (2016–present) *Raphael Reyes *Larry Rodriguez (S-Z) *Sunday Salvacion *James Sena *Shej Roi Sumang *Chris Timberlake *Juami Tiongson *Almond Vosotros 'Imports' *Eric Dawson (2016) *Imad Qahwash (2016) *Trevis Simpson (2017) *Greg Smith (2017) *Henry Walker (2017) Category:Philippine Basketball Association teams Category:Blackwater Elite Category:Philippine Basketball Association Category:Basketball teams established in 2014